Dream
by otaku-girl-4ever
Summary: porque con un hermano asi…hay muchas cosas que son inevitables. Incluidas ESE tipo de cosas…


**Dream**

**Bélgica x Holanda**

**Sumario**: porque con un hermano asi…hay muchas cosas que son inevitables. Incluidas ESE tipo de cosas…

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, el mismo tema le había estado acosando durante los últimos días.

El mismo rostro aburrido y obstinado, el mismo cuerpo fornido e inevitable de observar, la misma voz varonil imposible de no escuchar.

Todo eso junto cada noche.

Su nación, sus habitantes y ella son personas cristianas (por lo menos el norte) por ende la iglesia le dice que todo eso es pecado. Incluso el pequeño Romano a veces se le salía las doctrinas de su tierra y siempre le recordaba lo que era bueno y que no según el hombre del sombrero grande en el vaticano (palabras de su querido hermano)

En conclusión, lo que hacia no estaba bien…

Pero era inevitable, salía solo.

Lo peor era que cada vez que veía a su hermano, el rubor llegaba ala raíz de su corto y ondulado cabello rubio, y nunca faltaba la pregunta "¿Qué sucede?"

Pero esa noche fue distinto.

Se preparo con la pijama del día, una linda bata rosa pastel que llegaba sobre las rodillas y mas arriba dejando la tersa piel belga al descubierto.

Se tumbo en su cama como habitualmente lo hacia, excepto por el temor y el nerviosismo de lo que últimamente ocurría cada noche, apago la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir.

Llevaba días sin conciliar el sueño, a si que se tardaba en dormir, pero justo cuando los parpados le pesaban, noto como la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente y noto un quejido semi inaudible ante el escandaloso chirrido de su puerta, seguidamente una silueta entraba a su habitacion y se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Automaticamente pudo reconocer la voz de su hermano.

-Belgica...

-...Hermano...

-Enciende la luz...

Una mano obediente y temblorosa se dirijio hacia el interuptor de la lampara, encendiendola y notando la gran cercania que tenia Holanda sobre ella...su sonrojo fue evidente aun en la penumbra de la tenue bombilla.

-yo lo se...- dijo el hombre tambien sonrojado y claramente nervioso

-q..que sabes...

-yo se...todas las noches te escucho susurrar mi nombre...- Holanda se acerco mas, opacando con su sombra el brillo de los ojos en su hermana, no se sabia si era parte de su verguenza o una posible emocion- siempre pasaba...y...

-¡callate!- grito avergonzada mientras de un salto salia de su cama, dejando al holandes cerca del borde- no lo puedo creer, de paso me llegas tan entrada la noche adecirme algo asi...-dijo casi en un susurro- que...que verguenza...por ti...y por mi...no..no lo puedo creer...

Pudo ver como su hermano salia de la cama y se acercaba a ella. Ambos eran altos, pero el mucho mas, como una gran y gruesa pared frente a ella

La distancia se acorto con velocidad, y casi de la nada unos grandes, fuertes y gruesos brazos la abrazaron con fiereza. El delgado cuerpo de Belgica se sentia tan fragil entre los brazos de su hermano mayor. Holanda sentia que su hermana se quebraria en cualquier momento.

Ninguno de los dos sabe cuando empezaron a besarse, tampoco saben cuando sus manos recorrian ambos cuerpos conociendo lo que la distancia y la ropa ocultaban. Cuando las frias llemas rozaban suavemente, junto con los labios, cada pedazo de piel que poco apoco empezaba a descubrirse y de como los suspiros empezaban aconvertirse en gemidos retenidos.

De cuando belgica suspiraba el nombre de su hermano y de como la escena se asimilaba demasiado con sus sueños, tampoco lo sabia, como las manos entraban en sitios inexplorables y nuevos, de como el roce de las lenguas causaban nuevas sensaciones, y de como el placer los llenaba a ambos cada vez mas.

Cuando Holanda tumbo asu hermana en la cama y empezo a retirar las telas que faltaban, refrescandoase de el calor que empezaba a inundar la noche de verano, de como empezaba a desvestirse el mostrando el cuerpo perfecto entre penumbras, sus sueños empezaban a hacerse realidad. Cuando ya no habia tela divisoria y los roces ya eran imparables, los gemidos, suaves, discretos, ya no valia la pena retenerlos, y el amor nunca antes siquiera comentado desbordaba desesperado.

Lo estaba viviendo.

Los sueños y pensamientos que le quitaban la concentracion desde hace dias, estaban ahi.

En carne propia, tal y como en lo mas profundo de su ser realmente deseara.

Las manos fuertes de Holanda recorrieron la silueta de su hermana suavemente, por ultima vez, antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas. La rubia nublada en placer solo pudo rodear su cuello con los delgados brazos, y suspirar su nombre, en un intento sano de no verse obcena ni "sucia". El hermano mayor se poso frente a la entrada virgen y entro lentamente, con cuidado, con amor.

Los besos no dejaban de repartirse y ambos corazones latian al mismo son. Para cuando el vaiven hubiese comenzado, ya amos habian repetido lo mismo tantas veces que contarlas no valia la pena. No se cansaban de susurrar "Te amo".

Llegaron al extasis al mismo tiempo, y uno sobre el otro cayo rendido en la cama entre sus brazos, suspirando, intentando estabilizar la respiracion que con el acto habia perdido su ritmo. El sudor mezclado, las marcas de recuerdo, todo, se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras Belgica se dormia, cansada. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, habia caido en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Para cuando desperto, se encontro asi misma vestida y sola en la cama.

Sola.

Con el unico recuerdo de la noche anterior que por desgracia, y al parecer, fue solo un sueño.

Se tumbo en la cama, llorando frustrada, y esperando a que de la nada sucediese un milagro. Estubo asi el tiempo necesario.

Aun vestida y con lasgrimas en sus mejillas, se levanto fue hacia el espejo de su habiatacion, se desnudo, y empezo a buscar desesperada una muestra que demostrara la realidad de la noche anterior.

Nada.

- Sencillamente hoy no lo podre mirar a la cara...- dijo para si misma, y avergonzada de todo el "sueño" de anoche. Continuo revisandose, hasta en los sitios que nunca se habia dedicado a mirar- no puede ser...nada...

-hey, te falta esa manchita detras del cuello

Asustada volteo a la voz a sus espaldas, y se sonrojo con fuerza al encontrarse desnuda frente a el.

-q...que..que...¡ COMO ENTRASTE!...como...porque...no...¡no lo entiendo!...tu...tu..t t tuu...

Holanda aun serio camino hasta estar frente a ella, se inclino y la beso con la ternura y amor que es incapaz de decir con palabras.

- Puedo hacer magia con eso...y muchas otras cosas mas...

* * *

**ok, espero que se haya entendido y les haya gustado OwO XDXDXDXDXDD **

**em**pecemos, ante todo aclarar que este es mi primer fic hetero...luego de 3 años y medio XD (osea, tengo experiencia caducada con las parejas heteros XD) y ps, se me ocurrio ayer de la nada en mi reciente fiebre de parejas incestosas XD que luego que re abri el club sasunaru en foros dz por una extraña razon regreso la aficion por el incesto que tenia con el itasasu XD y ps, veran, ahora que adoro hetalia tenia que probar con estos hermanos XD y en parte fue dificil porque no hay muchos datos que hablen de elos...solo que holanda hace magia? XD omg, no lo se XDXDXD y ps, si salio un poco OOC disculpenme...y si fue dificil de entender disculpenme tanbien XD, si no entendiste, belgica tenia erosueños con su hermmano, de repente sale el momentazo y despues crei que era sueño hasta que hermanito netherlands...jojojo deje un final abierto bastante obvio, solo espero que les haya gustado XD y que me dejen un tierno review ;O; siiii? asdfasdf eso XD (que tal me quedo el lime? XD)

aahh, y disculpen si tengo fallas ortograficas, pero no lo hice en word, lo hice en el propio editor de fanfiction XD

por cierto...no se que raking ponerle a esto XD

en fin XD gracias por leer owo


End file.
